Happy Family (with some extra)
by emmaswan2810
Summary: This book is set after SAO and ALO but before GGO and Ordinal Scale that's all i'll tell you if you want to know more please read :P


Asuna's POV

"Kirito hurry up or we'll be late for school" I called out to my boyfriend "yeah i'm coming Asuna" he said coming out the front door of his house with two helmets he handed me one and climbed onto his motorcycle "stop staring and get on" he said putting his helmet on I put my own on and took a seat behind him tightly wrapping my arms around his waist he started the bike and we were on our way I closed my eyes and leaned against his back, he cut the engine a little while later and we raced into school I seen him trying to do up his shirt buttons as we ran I grabbed his arm and stopped halting him as well before he crashed into Lisbeth -or her IRL name being Rika Shinozaki- "whoa sorry Lisbeth" he said I rolled my eyes in stood in front of him doing up his buttons and tie "you should have said you weren't ready" I said "I was being yelled at by two different girls to hurry up so excuse me for not worrying about if my shirt was done up properly" he said as I fixed his jacket and we all went into class I couldn't really pay attention all day so by the time the end of the day came I wanted to go home thankfully my wish came true in the form of my boyfriend holding a helmet out for me at the front gate we waved bye to our friends and headed to my place I took the helmet off and shook my hair out as he stopped he pulled his own helmet off "did you want to come in" I asked "thanks" he said following me inside I toed my shoes of and placed my bag down, I heard talking coming from the kitchen "mom, dad what's going" I asked going into where they were talking "well the company wanted to thank you and Kazuto for getting everyone out of SAO so I had them build something special for you two" my dad said quietly "what are you talking about" I asked as he stepped aside to reveal a little girl about the age 4 "hi" she said shyly I know that voice "Yui" I asked hesitantly she nodded "but how are you here in the real world" Kirito asked "it's complicated, her body is real, I had a chip placed in her head which allowed me to have her conciseness moved over to the body she will still be in the games you two play but she'll also be here in the real world" my dad explained as I knelt down to her level she stepped toward me I smiled and held my hands out not quite preparing for her to jump forward into my arms knocking me back I quickly moved a hand behind me as Kirito moved to stand behind me to keep me steady "now I can be with mama and papa everyday" Yui said happily "mama and papa" my mother asked "um well in SAO and ALO we kind of adopted Yui so she's like our daughter" Kirito explained kneeling down next to us Yui reached over to hug him as well he didn't hesitate to return it gently I looked up and seen the small smile gracing his lips I leaned over and kissed his cheek "it's okay to be happy you know" I said smiling "yeah I do I just can't believe it we spent just under a year and a half with her as our daughter in-game and now she's her IRL" he said softly he stood up lifting Yui with him she squealed and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck "you could've warned her at least" I said laughing "mama it's not funny" she said pouting "you're right it's not" I said smiling and getting up to place a soft kiss on her cheek Kirito kissed her other cheek at the same time when we pulled away she smiled I noticed it had gotten really quiet except for us, I glanced up and seen my parents were gone and a small note had been placed on the table I picked it up and read it over "mom and dad went out they didn't tell us cause we were in our own little world" I said as a knock at the door sounded through the house "who is it" I called taking Yui from Kirito "your abandoned friends" I heard Silica call out -or her IRL name being Keiko Ayano- "come in" I said going to open the door I shuffled Yui around finding she had fallen asleep once I was holding her "is that Yui" they asked "yeah just give me a minute and then you can ask whatever" I said taking my daughter upstairs Kirito walked up behind me staying close as I went into my room and carefully laid Yui down on my bed "what your dad said does that mean that she's real just like you and me" Kirito asked quietly "well she certainly feels that way" I whispered sitting down on the bed next to the little girl "having her lay her asleep like that it feels like when we first found her in SAO" he said I nodded as a single tear ran down my cheek "what's wrong" he asked "i'm just happy is all" I said smiling I could hear the other calling for us from downstairs "come on we should go back down now" he said we got up and went over to the door I closed it really slowly so as I look at Yui more "just close it already" Kirito said as it finally clicked shut I quickly made my way downstairs to the others we ended up playing truth or kiss (A/N I don't know if this is a real game or not so I just made it up for this purpose) "what's that" Klein asked "basically you ask someone a truth question and if that person doesn't want to answer then they have to kiss the person who asked them normally it's played between teenagers and crushes not old people like you and Agil" I said "hey I am not old" Agil complained while the rest of us laughed "Asuna do you wish Yui was really yours and Kirito's" Lisbeth asked I blushed and leaned over to quickly kiss her cheek "wait a second to make it more embarrassing why don't we make it that it has to be on the lips" Kirito said grinning my blush went darker but I still leaned over to kiss Lis anyway she moved her hand to my cheek as I pressed my lips to hers surprised when she parted my lips with her tongue I felt something tugging in my stomach I pulled away "something's wrong with Yui" I said getting up and racing upstairs I pushed my door open and seen my bed was empty "Yui" I called I shivered when a breeze came through the window I went over but I couldn't see anything different from normal I turned and ran back downstairs "she's gone Yui's not in my room anymore" I said to Kirito "what do you mean she's gone" he asked "I mean she's not there the window was open and I don't know what happened" I said starting to cry "maybe Yui opened it and went somewhere else in the house" he said "so why didn't she answer when I called" I asked wiping tears from my cheeks "i'm sorry i'm just trying to help here" he said "I know i'm just worried" I said "it's not like her to disappear like this" I said "Asuna what's wrong" my dad said walking in "she can't find Yui so she's panicking" Kirito said "oh is that she came to find your mother and I" he said as Yui peeked around the corner "Yui are you okay" I asked walking over and kneeling in front of her she nodded "good please don't scare me like that again" I requested she nodded and tightly hugged me "i'm sorry mama I won't do it again" she said "if you want to leave Yui just let us know where to from now on" Kirito asked coming over to us "yes papa" she agreed "wait how did you know she was missing" my mom asked coming in to stand next to me dad "I don't know it's hard to explain it's like there was a tugging in my stomach and I felt kind of sick like something was missing and I knew I had to check on Yui" I tried to explain she looked at me for a moment before laughing I stood up and picked Yui up setting her on my hip feeling confused "it's called mother's instinct I just didn't expect you to get it" my mother explained calming down "oh" I said glancing over to Kirito he looked as surprised as I felt "why not" he asked "because the only time she's been a mother to Yui is in the game it's different in real life as she found out the panic is a lot worse" she said I heard someone clear their throat I turned and seen our friends staring "did you want us to take Yui for a while so you two can spend some time with your friends" my dad asked I looked at Kirito who nodded "yes please thank you" I said handing the girl over who had been asleep again but woke up at the change of arms but then quickly returned to her sleep they left the house saying about seats "sorry guys" I apologized smiling "it's fine" they said.

Yui's POV

I woke up a little while later and looked around "where am I" I asked out loud "hey you're awake" mama's mommy said "uh-ha" I said looking straight at her "where's mama and papa" I asked curiously "they stayed at home with their friends while we took you out for a while" mama's daddy said "okay" I said smiling "I don't think she's even noticed yet" the woman said "what this" I asked trying to undo the thing wrapped around my shoulders and waist "wait no honey don't take that off" she said "why not it's uncomfortable" I asked "it's a car seat you have to sit in it to stay safe" she explained "I don't like it" I said pouting she laughed "i'm pretty sure no child likes it" she said "can I call you something cause at the moment I just keep saying mama's mommy and daddy" I said she looked shocked for a second "you can call us whatever you want to honey" she said smiling "I don't know though what do normal people call you or ones like you" I said "ones like us" she asked "yeah what does a child say when they talk to their mama and papa's parents" I said "I guess normally they say grandma and grandpa" she said confused "grandma and grandpa" I said happily they shared a smile and grabbed a hold of each others hand before returning to look out the window "where are we going" I asked "i'm not sure yet" they said "will I keep living with you guys" I questioned "we'll probably get a house for you, Asuna and Kirito to live in so that way you three can stay together" grandpa said "will I get to see it" I asked excited "yes at the same time as the other two" he said I looked out the window and stayed like that until the car stopped "can I take it off now" I asked grandma got out before getting in next to me she stopped me from tugging on them "here" she said showing me how to undo them "oh thank you" I said smiling at her we got out and were about to cross the road when a car came in front of us I squealed and ducked behind grandma hiding behind her legs I wrapped my arms around her legs and hid my face "she's so cute" someone said as grandma moved to pick me up "calm down it's was just a car Yui" she said quietly "but it was really close and it scared me" I whispered "they do that sometimes but you don't have to worry about it they're not going to get you I promise" she said calmly I nodded and she put me down again "mommy I want to go now" I heard a little boy say I looked over just as he broke free of his mother's grip and ran out onto the road "WAIT" I yelled to late I seen the car coming so I ran out and pushed him out of the way the driver slammed on the brakes but still hit me I cried out as it slammed into my side "YUI" grandma shouted running out to me as I collapsed on the ground "what happened I didn't see anything" I heard someone whisper I sat up tears leaking out from the pain "ouch" I whispered before turning to the boy "are you hurt anywhere" I asked he shook his head "you shouldn't run off from your mother like that next time you might get hurt" I said as his own mother came over "thank you young lady" she said to me "it's fine" I said gritting my teeth when I moved and put pressure on my sore side "come on we need to get you to the hospital" grandpa said "i'm fine" I said "Kyouko call Asuna and Kazuto tell them to meet us" he said grandma nodded and went back to the car I tried to stand only to gasp and fall to my knees while clutching my side grandpa sighed and leaned down to pick me up taking me back to the car I tried not to cry as the straps dug into my side "sorry" he said loosening them I closed my eyes as he got in as took us to the hospital where a doctor was waiting "she was hit by a car" grandpa said getting me out and placing me down on the bed they rushed me inside where I seen my parents waiting the doctor said something about bleeding as I started to feel tired so I closed my eyes again and drifted to sleep.

Kirito's POV

"Asuna calm down will you" her dad tried to calm her I walked over and kissed her holding her close until she stopped struggling then I pulled away "your dad's worried and it's not going to help Yui if her mother ends up in hospital for a panic attack" I said "mother did you say" a girl said coming up "yes" I said "the little girl that just came in Yui are you her mother" she asked "yes and he's her father" Asuna said pointing to me "come with me" the nurse said we glanced at each other before following her concern present in both of our minds "aren't you two a bit young to be parents to a 4 years old" she asked "it's complicated" I replied softly "okay well your daughter is fine just some cuts and bruises she should be able to go home in a couple of days at the moment she is resting in her room" she said leading us to a private child's room she opened the door and allowed us in we walked over to Yui's bed cautiously as if afraid of what might be seen I glanced at the little girl she had a small graze on her cheek and some more on her arms but other than that she was fine "she has some bruises on her ribs which is why we're keeping her here for a couple of days" the nurse said "is she okay at the moment" Asuna asked "yes she's fine just sleeping" the nurse answered "mama, papa" Yui said I looked at her and smiled "hey Yui" I said leaning down to press a soft kiss the her forehead "i'm sorry the little boy was gonna get hit and I ran out, I pushed him out of the way but the car hit me instead" she said starting to cry "hey we're not angry just worried Yui" Asuna said quickly she sat down on the edge of Yui's bed and calmed her down "you may be young but she couldn't ask for better parents" the nurse said quietly before leaving the room after a while Yui calmed down and started laughing at some stuff Asuna was saying "shh not so loud Yui" I said smiling when her laughter got louder "sorry papa" she said quietening down I glanced at the door and seen Suguha and Asuna's older brother "do you remember my sister Yui" I asked she nodded "Leafa" she said "her name in real life is Suguha" I said inviting them in with a wave of my hand Sugu and Yui said hello and then Asuna's brother stepped up next to the bed "hi i'm Yui" Yui said "I know you're all my sister and her boyfriend talk about" he said "mama and papa said that you aren't home much" she stated "um okay" he said "it's time for some of you to go it's getting late and visiting hours are almost over" the nurse said coming back in "okay thank you" I said as we all said our goodbye's to Yui she fell asleep again before we even left the room, I smiled and followed Asuna back out to her parents where we all left for home.


End file.
